Adventures, Rain, and Pets
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Three themes, three settings, one couple. Ya'll know you love 2718, so pop a squat and read on! ;D


**Title: **Adventures, Rain, and Pets

**Summary:** Three themes, three settings, one couple. Ya'll know you love 2718, so pop a squat and read on! ;D

**Warning/s:** Slash, implications, OOCs

**Disclaimer:** Amano-sama's lawyers won't let me own it. *pouts*

**A/N:** Hello loyal minions- I mean worshipers- I mean followers- I mean readers! Yeah, readers... I have returned with a newly fixed computer (finally!) and am now working on my fics! But I'm still in a bit of a writer's block so I thought I'd take a breather and see what else I can write. This was originally composed of ten themes, but I was only able to complete three with three more unfinished and the rest I haven't even started on. I was tired of seeing it sitting in my hard drive, so I decided to post the finished themes and leave the rest for a later date. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>1. Adventure<strong>

Lightning flashed, thunder clapped, and rain poured down on the unsuspecting ship that was right smack in the middle of the sea. The pirate crew scurried around the deck, pulling on ropes and tying knots and helping to move barrels and crates below deck. It was going to be a busy time and everyone was going to have to be on alert for the storm was strong and didn't look like it was letting up soon.

These pirates were the notorious Skylark crew, captained by the feared Hibari Kyouya. But though these were pirates who plundered and picked fights with any vessel they encounter, they were also very different from their fellow pirates. First off, they were much cleaner (as clean as they could get at sea anyway) for Kyouya abhorred unnecessary filth. Secondly the crew was mostly young with Kyouya himself being no older then twenty-five and they were also very handsome. And thirdly they were a crew who left the innocent well enough alone. They would raid a town to plunder but would not harm any of the townsfolk save for a big fright and maybe an unconscious man or two.

Kyouya however was feared because he was just a very scary man.

It also helped that he could kick anyone's ass to kingdom come without breaking a sweat.

Anyway, said captain of the pirate crew stood at the helm, furiously trying to direct his ship, Namimori, through the raging waves. He shouted out his orders to his first mate, Tsuna, who shouted out the orders to the rest of the crew who scurried to obey. They were a tight-knit crew who were loyal to each other and their captain, despite him being cold to them sans Tsuna. The first mate was the one Kyouya trusted the most and it just so happened that they were much closer then that.

The storm raged on, rocking the ship from side to side as the waves crashed into the hull. Every few seconds lightning would flash, illuminating what couldn't be seen with the feeble light of the dying oil lamps. The harried and soaked sailors would catch glimpses of their crew mates, looking exhausted and freezing from the harsh winds but still determined to ride out and survive the storm.

Kyouya, on the helm, looked as determined as the rest of them, lips set in a frown as he struggled with controlling the wheel. He had to continuously give a little shake of his head for his bangs kept getting into his eyes and he noted to himself that he would have get his hair cut soon. Tsuna, who stood at his side, keeping a tight hold on his captain's shoulder for balance, carefully oversaw the activities of the crew and the condition of the sails as Kyouya steered.

The crew and ship managed to hold on until the rain had lightened considerably and the waves weren't as rough. They were still in the storm, but they would soon sail out of it since they were luckily near the edge. Sighing and trying to curb in his shivers, Kyouya stepped back from the wheel and announced that he was going to his quarters. Tsuna watched him go, the crew easily avoiding the exhausted captain as they hurried to find and repair any breaks. Smiling slightly, Tsuna ordered Gokudera, a silver-haired half-Italian crew member, to steer the ship before he went below deck to fix up something hot for the captain as well as dry himself off.

In his quarters, Kyouya had removed himself of his wet clothes and dried himself off as best he could before slipping into a dressing gown. The warmth of his cabin was very much welcome after the freezing rains from outside. The proverbial warmth in his chest, however, expanded when there was a knock on his door and it opened to reveal a slightly damp but smiling Tsuna carrying a tray of tea and plate of biscuits. Tsuna was the only one who could get away with entering the captain's quarters without permission. Kyouya would always welcome the man despite whatever state he happened to be in at the moment.

"Tea for the chills," Tsuna said, placing the tray on the table in the middle of the room and pouring a cup for both him and Kyouya.

Kyouya hummed his approval and sipped his tea, sighing as it warmed his body. He nibbled on a biscuit as he listened to Tsuna report on the state of the ship and the crewmembers, but soon his attention drifted. He found himself staring at Tsuna, at the man he had known and trusted for so long. His brown hair, now turned a few shades darker because of the rain, stood up in almost impossible spikes despite its wet state. His skin was smooth but slightly tanned because of the time he spent out in the sun. His brown eyes, so bright and much too kind for a pirate, were so warm and inviting that Kyouya could stare into them all day if he could. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was sure that he was falling fast for his first mate.

The pirate captain was so intent on staring at Tsuna that he didn't notice the other man leaning close to him. It was only until he realized that those big, brown eyes that he loved staring into were much too big that he saw that Tsuna was too close for comfort.

"What are you doing?" he asked, scowling just a bit.

"You weren't listening to a thing I was saying," Tsuna answered, looking a tad amused.

Kyouya's scowl deepened. "Of course I was listening."

"Oh? Then repeat everything I had just said in the past two minutes."

Kyouya opened his mouth to reply, but he closed it again when he realized that he really _wasn't_ paying attention to Tsuna. The other man laughed at Kyouya's embarrassed blush and he leaned closer to the captain, practically nuzzling foreheads.

"You were staring at me," Tsuna stated, still looking amused.

"And is that against the law now?" Kyouya asked, looking less embarrassed now but blushing at Tsuna's close proximity.

"No, no it's not," Tsuna murmured before he brought a hand up to caress Kyouya's cheek and then bringing their lips together in a kiss.

Their lips and tongue met in a familiar dance, entwining and meshing and brushing against each other in ways that both had felt before but somehow seemed so new and exciting every time it happened. Kyouya felt Tsuna's large hands curl into his hair, combing through the damp locks and absently tugging out any tangles, and he answered to the touch with a small moan, loving the gentle feel of those hands in his hair. Of course, he wasn't a statue as Tsuna explored his hair. His own hands roamed the expanse of Tsuna's chest and back, feeling muscles spasm enticingly and the cold skin warm beneath his touch.

The two broke apart for air, their eyes opening to show the lust that clouded them, but they didn't stay apart for long. Their lips molded together once again and Tsuna pushed Kyouya back into his bed, hands already exploring each other's body and that spark of desire growing into a roaring flame.

They were pirates, living the life of adventure at sea everyday. And now, in the privacy of the captain's quarters, a whole different kind of adventure was taking place.

**2. Rain**

Tsuna looked out the window and smiled slightly as he saw Kyouya standing in the middle of the backyard, arms spread wide and head tilted back to the sky, catching numerous droplets of rain on his face and body. Tsuna could tell by the state of Kyouya's clothes and hair that he had not been out there long, but considering how hard the rain was falling down it would only be a minute or so until his dark-haired lover would be completely soaked.

The brown-haired man wasn't sure why Kyouya loved the rain so much. His lover just always seemed to brighten up when the sky turned grey and rain started to fall. It was kind of funny since most people, especially children, would think that such weather would turn the day dreary and sad. But not Kyouya. He had a unique way of thinking, as Tsuna had learned through the years of knowing the other man.

Tsuna watched as Kyouya slowly turned in a circle, arms still spread and head still tilted back. Then, those eyes he loved so much opened and stared straight at him, as if Kyouya knew all along that he was being watched by his lover. The thin pink lips that he loved to kiss curved into a small smile and those hand he had held countless times over the years moved forward and the fingers jerked back in a beckoning motion. Tsuna smiled back at his lover, knowing what he wanted, and he calmly stepped out of their house to join Kyouya in soaking up the rain.

Once he was close enough, Kyouya slid cold wet arms around Tsuna's waist and held him close, eyes full of affection for the slightly taller man. Though Tsuna shivered slightly with the cold, he didn't mind it at all. And he had to admit that Kyouya looked rather sexy and delectable when soaked like that.

"Why do you like the rain so much, I wonder?" Tsuna asked as he slid his own arms around Kyouya, rubbing his hands up and down the other man's back.

Kyouya trembled at the sensation of those warm hands feeling the contours of his back and he replied, "Because it reminds me of a very special day."

At first, Tsuna looked a tad confused. "And what day would that be?"

Kyouya just smiled a little wider and he pulled Tsuna against himself, tilting his head up a bit so their lips were close to brushing. Tsuna shivered at the warm breath that blew softly against his lips and he could already taste Kyouya on his tongue.

"Of course you wouldn't remember," Kyouya said, but he didn't sound bitter about it. In fact he sounded rather amused, which only confused Tsuna a bit more. "Well, let me tell you then."

The dark-haired man then stood slightly on his toes and leaned into Tsuna's ear, his soft lips brushing against the cartilage as he whispered. "It reminds me of when I first laid eyes on you, on a rainy day much like this. You looked so beautiful, even when wet, that I couldn't help but approach you."

As Kyouya whispered his reason, Tsuna's eyes went wide. He mentally berated himself for forgetting the first time he had met his lover, who had offered him his umbrella because he forgot his at home. It was the first step into their relationship and Tsuna felt a little dumb and ungrateful for forgetting.

"I see," Tsuna whispered back, wrapping Kyouya up in an embrace which the other man returned. "I seemed to have forgotten. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kyouya reassured his lover. "We have had many moments together and I don't blame you for momentarily forgetting."

Tsuna hummed his understanding and stepped back from his lover to smile at him, chuckling slightly at the irony. Kyouya was not one to be so romantic all the time – that was Tsuna's jurisdiction - but whenever his romantic side did pop up Tsuna always treasured the moment. And it seems that this moment would be added to his admittedly small plethora of romantic moments initiated by Kyouya.

"Let's go back inside and get dry," the brown-haired man suggested, tilting his head towards the house before giving Kyouya a sly grin. "I feel like warming you up now."

Kyouya only smirked back and allowed himself to be dragged into the house where Tsuna stayed true to his word.

**3. Pet**

Kyouya's eyebrow nearly twitched at the pleading look on Tsuna's face. Those eyes were just so puppy-dog-ish that it was unnatural and if Tsuna lips pouted more he might as well have turned into a chibi.

"Please Kyouya?" his brown-haired lover pleaded again, hands clasped together as if praying. "You already have Roll and Hibird, what's one more?"

"That's different," Kyouya snapped, getting a little more annoyed and even a little aroused at Tsuna's pouting face. "All they need is feeding and a little attention every now and then. A puppy would need much more attention and care and training, not to mention all the noise they make. It's too much work."

At this, Tsuna dropped his expression (thankfully looking like the adult he really is) and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would jump at the chance of being more responsible."

Kyouya raised his eyebrow in return. "Just because I'm not as laid-back as you doesn't mean I, as a young adult, abhor even more responsibility."

"Then what about a cat? Or even a kitten! They practically take care of themselves and they're adorable too. I know how much you like adorable animals."

Tsuna snickered when his lover scowled at him. He was very much aware that, though Kyouya was a very scary man, he had a soft spot for small, fluffy, adorable animals. It was amusing and cute all the same, though Kyouya hated being reminded of his "weakness".

"Stop laughing," Kyouya snapped and though while Tsuna stopped snickering, he still had that amused smile on his face. "I don't want another pet Tsunayoshi. It will only add to our living expenses."

"We both have stable enough jobs."

"Regardless. I don't want another pet."

The taller man heaved a sigh, knowing that his dark-haired lover was not going to change his mind any time soon. Kyouya was just as stubborn as Tsuna was, if not more so, and the latter knew that he was not going to win this fight. For now…

A few days later, Kyouya and Tsuna were over at a friend's house, just hanging out with a couple other friends. Kyouya was rather busy fending Mukuro (a known flirt) away from both his boyfriend and his own virtue. Tsuna was both having a conversation with Hayato and Takeshi, discussing the chances of their favorite baseball teams making it to the finals this year, and keeping an eye on his boyfriend (not to mention Mukuro). Ryohei, Basil, and Lambo were busy challenging each other to a drinking game, which will probably not end well considering how rowdy their drunken selves could be.

Dino, their host who had just exited the house after retrieving something inside, was watching all this with amusement in his eyes. It was so nice to have friends over, even friends as crazy as his.

"Oh, hey Tsuna," he said, catching the brown-haired man's attention. "I almost forgot, you were thinking about getting a new pet right?"

Flicking his eyes towards Kyouya (who was fortunately still busy trying to beat the crap out of Mukuro) Tsuna nodded his affirmative. "But Kyouya doesn't seem to want a new one," he pouted slightly. "Roll and Hibird are nice pets and all, but I guess I want something to play with. A bird and a hedgehog could hardly be playmates."

Chuckling a little, Dino said, "I get what you mean. But look, if you're interested, maybe you can take in this little guy? A co-worker of mine shoved him into my hands because she really couldn't keep him, but I can't keep him either because of Basil's allergies. It was hell just keeping him in the house for a few hours."

As Dino spoke, he held up a little wicker basket to Tsuna's face. There were scratching noises coming from the inside, which implied that something was currently taking residence in there. His curiosity certainly piqued, Tsuna took hold of the basket's lid and opened it to peek inside.

Almost immediately a little orange head popped out and Tsuna found himself staring at the large brown eyes of a kitten that looked a few weeks old. Its fur was rather puffy, especially around its neck, making it look like a little lion, but it was an adorable kitten and Tsuna found himself falling in love as it licked his nose.

"He's adorable!" Tsuna exclaimed, pulling the kitten out of the basket and cuddling it close to his chest. The tiny thing purred as he petted its fur, futilely trying to flatten the puffy fur around its neck.

"Thought you'd like him," Dino said, grinning.

"What's his name?"

"Doesn't have one yet. You can name him now though."

Tsuna hummed in thought, scratching the kitten on its head and feeling it vibrate beneath his fingertips. "I think I'll call him Natsu."

"Call who Natsu?"

The brown-haired man stiffened at the sound of that voice and, with a sheepish smile on his face, he turned to face his lover who somehow managed to get away from Mukuro's grasp. Kyouya raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's expression, but when he caught sight of the orange kitten in his lover's arms he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms upon his chest.

"Tsunayoshi," Kyouya said, a warning evident in his tone of voice.

"C'mon Kyouya!" Tsuna cried as though he and the dark-haired man already had a conversation in the span of one second. "This guy has no home and look at him!" He held the kitten up to his lover's face. "How can you deny a face like this?"

It was a long moment as Kyouya stared at Natsu, who stared back unblinkingly. It was a battle of wills and even the others felt the strong, almost scary aura Kyouya gave off fighting against the pleading, cute ones that both Natsu and Tsuna had. Every second that passed had Kyouya's scowl deepening and just when Tsuna thought that Kyouya would not be swayed and he had to give the cute little thing back to Dino, the dark-haired man closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine," Kyouya sighed in defeat. "But you are going to take care of him. I want nothing to do with him."

Tsuna blinked for a moment, not entirely believing that his lover had conceded. But then he grinned widely, let out a triumphant yell, and then pulled Kyouya in for a kiss.

"Thank you Kyouya!" he said, still grinning. "You are the best boyfriend ever! And don't worry, you can play with Natsu any time you want."

Kyouya just blinked at his lover, then sighed again. Tsuna just knew him far too well and even Kyouya had to silently admit that the kitten was just so damn cute. He was unable to resist those bright brown eyes.

It took a moment for Kyouya to realize that he wasn't sure whether he was thinking about Tsuna or Natsu. Knowing him, it was probably both.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes!<strong>

**Adventure** – What better adventure then a pirate one? LOL I love the ending. XD

**Rain** – I was listening to the song Rain by SID (fifth opening song of Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood) as I wrote this, though it has nothing to do with the story (with the song being kinda sad and all). It is such a great song and SID is such a great band as well. It also happened to be raining for nearly a week while I wrote this whole thing as well. Appropriate, is it not?

Why is rain always portrayed as sad? I love the rain and it's a great romantic setting, yush? :3

**Pet** – Everyone knows that Kyouya has a fondness for cute, fluffy animals. And I snuck in a crack pairing! DinoxBasil anyone? XD Btw, anyone notice that Natsu is an anagram for Tsuna? I just noticed myself. Or maybe I _did_ know but didn't realize I knew… does that make any sense? XDDD


End file.
